Anime Torture
by Shimoyuki
Summary: A story full of anime characters from different anime shows being totured.
1. Kuwabara's Torture

**Mizu**: This is a story for all the people that like Kuwabara being a baka (idiot,dummy,stupid or anything similar to that) and I'm one of them. Anyway hope you enjoy it….since I shall bring torture to him! (Evil laugh)

(Kuwabara comes)  
**Kuwabara**: Ah…this is gonna be a story about all those good things right Mizu?

**Mizu **(with sarcasm): Uh huh….

(Scene starts)

While Kuwabara was walking by himself Kuwabara fell into a hole. Then Kuwabara screamed like a girl and then fell down to a building full of rats. Kuwabara screamed even more that his voice stopped screaming. A mysterious person exclaimed to him," HAHA. Hello, Kuwabara. You shall try my torture plan for me. This is only getting warm up. If you want to go where you belong, you gotta pass my obstacles and IF YOU DO THAT IS, and then you may enjoy your life with goodness THAT IS. So enjoy my torture Kuwabara." Then Kuwabara noticed that the rats disappeared. Kuwabara wondered if he was in a dream or something, but he wasn't. Kuwabara thought, "Is this a new demon?" Then Kuwabara got hit once with a mallet and then Kuwabara wondered if something fell on him and then he started walking, but by the time he was walking, millions of mallet kept coming whenever he did something. Kuwabara tried to attack it before it came, but failed and Kuwabara even tried to summon his sword, but it didn't work. Kuwabara wondered what the person is planning to do on him.

So Kuwabara noticed that there was a door so he went in and opened the door, which lead to a dark room and there was light centered above Yukina. Yukina was stuck in a cage that had an invisible barrier and Yukina was trying to get out but she wasn't able to. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke in a room were watching the scene from the big screen TV with a mysterious person. Kurama said, "Wow Mizu, you're pretty good for starters." Mizu, the mysterious person replied, "You'll see what I'm planning. Hiei already knows, but just wondering, Hiei do you accept what is going to happen soon?" Hiei nodded and Mizu had an evil smile which made Yusuke and Kurama wondered what it was. So Mizu threw Yusuke and Kurama a book which the title was, How to Destroy Kuwabara By Ayame (Check the bottom of this chapter to figure out more info about it).

Yusuke and Kurama wondered for a second and Yusuke asked, "What are you giving us for? You want us to destroy him for ya?" Mizu replied," Yeah right. The only reason I'm letting you guys watch this since it's a once for a life time experience. Plus I'm recording this too. The book that I threw you guys was a book that my friend, Ayame and is one of Kurama's fan girls, wrote that book since Ayame and I made a deal that she would make a book for me to help her destroy Kuwabara." Yusuke went through the pages looking for what is going to happen next.

While Yusuke went through the pages, Kuwabara was trying every technique to remove the barrier until a big, armored mouse demon came out. Kuwabara shouted so loud that Yukina pretended that her ears hurt when the barrier was sound proof. Then the demon said in an evil way," HAHA…. Now you have to decide, who do you want to save, yourself or Yukina?" Kuwabara continued shouting like a girl he didn't know what the demon said, so the demon started attacking him with one sword straight at him but Kuwabara tried to summon his spirit sword, but it wasn't able to. Kuwabara wondered why his spirit sword wasn't able to be summoned.

So Kuwabara dodged the demon's attack and started punching him, but punching the demon didn't affect anything. Yukina was trying to freeze Kuwabara while he was fighting but Kuwabara wasn't able to stay still. While Kuwabara was battling the rat demon, Hiei started having an evil smile which made Kurama and Yusuke interested at what was happening. Mizu said, "Rule 1 in the book, kill him the old fashioned, bloody, demon way. Well, I'm such in a nice mood, I'm just torturing him, not KILLING him." Yusuke replied," Pretty smart…. But wait did you hire Yukina or something to get her to do that? I never saw Yukina wanting to 'destroy' Kuwabara. She's not that mean from what _I_ know." Mizu replied, "It's an illusion. The only reason I asked Hiei for an approval is that I recorded a tape of Yukina acting like she was doing that and then made the illusion more realistic to make people think its real." Kurama and Yusuke became intrigued with the plan and wondered what was gonna happen next.

Kuwabara continued punching the demon as much as he can, while running away he noticed that Yukina disappeared. So Kuwabara looked for Yukina everywhere in the area that the demon punched Kuwabara harshly which made Kuwabara have a big punch in his face. Then the rat demon disappeared. So Kuwabara looked around and noticed another door so he walked into the door and then the door closed automatically. Kuwabara turned around and tried to open the door but it wasn't able to open. Kuwabara then gave up and looked around what was happening and slowly, one by one, cats appeared. Kuwabara noticed that the cats were happy that he tried to get a hold of holding one of them, but then sooner or later the cats started to be unhappy that they were trying to be destroyed and Kuwabara exclaimed," NOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While Kuwabara was being in a sad mood, Mizu laughed a little and stop to say," Rule 4 in the book, the torture will include cats dying. Well right now Kuwabara thinks the cats are dying, but _AGAIN_ it's another illusion. And the rat demon is another illusion I made. How do you like it everyone? Oh yeah, Hiei might like the next part after the cats…" Everyone replied, "Excellent. Pretty good." Then they continued to watch Kuwabara be tortured. So the cats started to disappear in the gas one by one that sooner or later they all disappeared and across from him was another door. Kuwabara continued walking while crying at the same time. By the time he went in the door, he noticed a shadow, but when Kuwabara saw the shadow he sort of noticed it was familiar. Then Hiei came and used his dragon of the darkness flame on him that Kuwabara ran away from it, but he noticed that he was stuck.

Kuwabara prayed," I know I'm going to die, but I hope Yukina will be in good condition, and I want say sorry to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei for what I have done to them and I hope that I'll be forever with Botan since she's the only girl I'll just marry…" While Kuwabara kept praying, Mizu said, "Rule 6 in the book, have Hiei use the dragon of the darkness flame on Kuwabara. Well AGAIN, mostly everything in here are illusions, that scene was when I was taking a camera and my camera almost broke that time, but before it broke it took a scene of Hiei using it a while ago I forgot when…" Kurama asked," I must say the author of the book is pretty good at torturing him." Then the stage closes.

* * *

(Kuwabara, Yusuke, Mizu, Kurama, and Hiei come and Kuwabara is stuck on a tree and the ground has fire below)

**Kuwabara **(shouting): AH! I'M IN TROUBLE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

**Mizu**: (sighs and uses her magic to make the fire turn into gas) One word, four letters, you think. Don't you agree Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke?

**Yusuke**: Yeah.

**Kurama**: Yeah.

**Hiei**: Most likely, yes.

(Kuwabara climbs down)

**Kuwabara**: What is it! Hm, I should check the dictionary.

(Brings the Webster's Dictionary and looks through the pages)

**Kuwabara**: A, A…..be…A….pp….le… hm….

**Kurama**: Did you know that you're checking at an _English_ dictionary, and you don't know English?

**Kuwabara**: It could be an English word you know, Mizu knows English!

**Mizu**: It's your own language, one word four letters!

**Kuwabara**: It is?

**Hiei**: Yeah….

**Yusuke**: Everyone, let's bet on how long it takes Kuwabara to guess the right word.

**Mizu**: For me…. 100 years.

**Kurama**: Maybe 10 years if he checks the dictionary all the time.

**Hiei**: 10+3+600-230+ 50/450, there.

(Kuwabara does the math problem at the same time thinks for the word)

**Yusuke**: My bet is 1 hour.

* * *

(Stage closes and Mizu comes)

**Mizu**: Hello everyone. This is only the first chapter of this story, but not only Kuwabara will fall into torture like this, but other people (from what I know) will fall into this too. Well I don't own YYH for everyone's information. Well the scene before this was a little idea that my friends and I had as an idea for a commercial. Since I wasn't able to put it in the commercial, I thought of putting it before my note about it. I hope you review so I know what this story should have. I'm more of a 'Kuwabara' hater, than a fan of him that is why I typed this fanfic. To figure out what is going to happen at the end of the commercial I just made, I will put it in the next chapter with a little of the ending of Kuwabara's torture and I will on the 2nd chapter too, go on about the next new character. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully enjoy the rest of the chapters.

* * *

**Ideas Behind Chapter 1**

How to Kill Kuwabara By Ayame (aka in fanfic- KuramasNumberOneGirl) Idea:

Well I was sort of running out of ideas for destroying Kuwabara, so I asked, Ayame to help me. So she gave me 6 steps of how she would of done it and here it is:

**_1. Kill him the old fashioned, bloody, demon way _**

**_2. Embarass him/blackmail then watch hiei kill him _**

**_3. Trap him in a dungeon and torture him w/ his worst fear... mice _**

**_4. The torture will also include watching cats die _**

**_5. Have Yukina freeze him to death _**

**_6. Have Hiei use his dragon of the darkness flame_**

_What motivated me, Mizu (aka Shimoyuki) to do this story:_

**Well I don't like Kuwabara as much since he is really a dumb person doing the weirdest things that is not right. And my friends (fanfic-Nagisa91 and KuramasNumberOneGirl) sort of wanted Kuwabara to tortured, so I just thought of doing it myself. Nagisa (aka Nagisa91) helped me with the commerical which I wanna thank, then I wanted to thank Ayame (aka KuramasNumberOneGirl) for her 'evil' ideas.**


	2. Miroku's Pervertness Payment

_(Stage opens and Mizu appears)_

**Mizu**: HIYA. Well I feel very evil so I'm going to tell a little about who is my next victim after Kuwabara. I was thinking of either doing a story about perverted people (because the next victim is a pervert) but since all of them are tortured, I just thought of doing it in this chapter. The next victim after Kuwabara is……………CLUE: Pervert person. Second clue: This person uses his " " attack to help his 'friends'. This looks like SO MUCH suspense, so I'll tell! IT'S……. MIROKU. Oh yeah, one note about Miroku's torture. (It's very sad too!) NOTE: THIS MIGHT TAKE SOME VERY….HOW SHALL I SAY, HAS A LITTLE HENTAI. (Not too much which is good!)

_(Kuwabara comes while figuring out Hiei's math question of how long it will take Kuwabara to figure out the Japanese word.)_ 1st chapter commercial thing

**Kuwabara**: That's it! 2 x 2 8! This is really a quote that Kuwabara has said in episode 97, in the Japanese version

**Mizu**: AH uh… So it took you YEARS, no more of CENTURIES just to not figure that out!

**Kuwabara**: Isn't it 8?

**Mizu**: NO, how dumb can you be! IT'S FOUR, NOT EIGHT. YOU'RE FOUR NUMBERS AWAY FROM IT! Well start the story while I try to calm my MADNESS!

While Kuwabara was praying and was telling his 'will' he soon fell into another portal. Kuwabara fell down into the street and noticed that he was back where he belonged. Kuwabara was wondering where he was while Hiei asked, "Is he turned into ashes?" Kurama and Yusuke said, "I think so." Kurama then said, "Because it looked like he got a heart attack from that scene." Mizu said, "Be right back, I gotta do something important." Mizu leaves and closes the door while Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama were wondering what really happened. Mizu then walks in the hall and goes to another room where four mysterious shadows were sitting. One of the mysterious shadows had white hair and a big sword and exclaimed, "Who is the victim!"

Mizu replied, "You'll see….hehe…." Then the TV turned on and they watched the torture. Miroku wondered in the feudal era looking for Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Inu Yasha. Miroku said talking to himself, "Looks like everyone disappeared…" Miroku continued walking that he saw a nearby town and walked all the way in the town. Then there was four guards standing and everyone crowded. The guards said, "We, the guards of this town are hear to say that Miyuki (Miyuki the cross dresser from Yu Yu Hakusho) dearly needs a groom. Who ever will marry Miyuki will get all of the fortune that Miyuki has." Miroku liked it that he exclaimed, "I'll do it!" Then the guards said, "Fine, we'll take you and let's see what Princess Miyuki will say."

So Miroku followed the guards with a happy smile. Meanwhile, Mizu said, "This is just getting started. But you should sort of know what I'm planning. Well this plan is very ABNORMAL, but don't get mad at me because of this. Plus I forgot one thing, since I made this plan I can control time fast so you might know a lot of things will soon change." The four mysterious shadows continued to watch then by the time the guards stopped they said, "We're here. Master Miyuki, we found a groom that you might like."

Then Miyuki came dressed in a kimono and walked gracefully that Miroku liked how Miyuki looked like. Miroku came down on one knee while holding Miyuki's hand and said, "Will you please bear my child?" Miyuki replied, "Yes, I will." Miroku kept holding Miyuki's hand and started kissing Miyuki. Miyuki then stopped and said, "I will be back, darling." So Miyuki left and went to the guards and said," Did you tell this person that I'm a cross dresser?" The guards said in unison," No, why?" Miyuki replied," Because I'm a guy not a girl. More of a soul of a man, but a body of a woman."

Then the guards said, "We didn't know that." Miyuki exclaimed, "WHAT? You didn't know? Didn't my emperor tell you that the first time I came?" They replied, "No." Miyuki said, "Oh well."

So Miroku waited for a while hoping that his darling Miyuki would be back. Meanwhile, Mizu and the gang continued to watch and Mizu started laughing about her whole plan working well. Mizu thought, "Yup, this is just torture yet sadness…..But I do admit this is pretty interesting watching this happen…." Mizu continue to think of the people she was deciding on torturing but instead Mizu said, "Um, excuse me." So Mizu then went out of that room and went back to the room where Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke were. Mizu said, "You may leave because I have to do something important right now. After I finish doing my important work, I will let you know what happened to Kuwabara." So Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke left out of the room.

Mizu went through her cameras to see if her planned worked and then she exited out of the room. Mizu then said to Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke, "Turn around. You will see what happened." So they all turned around and noticed something weird, something that looked familiar to them, the shadow looked short like Koenma. It was…….

_(Stage closes then opens)_

**Mizu**: BOO! It was me, muwahaha! Well I just kept that for some interest, you'll find out who it is in the next chapter………

_(Stage closes then opens)_

**Mizu**: Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, it's just I'm busy with my other good stories like my Dance Dance Revolution, Anime Style, Urameshi Team, Going to the Pokemon World and Tsukikage Hotel. I promise to make it longer next time once I think of another person to torture. So I hope you read and review for ideas. So sorry I haven't update and torture will come……..for PUDDING! Just kidding. Pudding, good……..yes, pudding. Hm which tastes better, chocolate pudding or vanilla pudding?

_(Stage closes)_


	3. Very Important Note to Readers

Dear readers of my stories,

I am sadly to say that I haven't updated the stories for this pass few weeks/months so I'm mainly sorry about that. I've been so busy with schoolwork and everything (like many writers experienced) but I promise that maybe around February there will be many updates, another reason that I haven't updated is that I'm writing a story (and no, I'm not any professional writer or anything like that) so the story that I'm writing will either go to fanfic or fictionpress so many readers will be able to know what happened. The story that I'm writing is about my life as a high school student and the problems that happens to me, and I added a twist of making it interesting such as in the first chapter that there is a history of the legendary dog and fox spirit who fought a long war.

The twist I haven't covered that much in my book only because the part where I'm writing at is hard for me because I have to make some scenes close to the reality and some differently. I am mostly going to concentrate in this story for a while but once I type it up and publish it, I hope that many people (especially all of the people who supported me through my stories) will soon read it. Anyway, I will try to update it around February like I said before but after that I promise that I'll update at least one of my stories every month (or less if possible for me). This pass few days I've been studying for my finals and finally ended for now so I will go back to doing my stories again. If you want updates to know what happened to each story, please check my profile. I am also sad to even type this but one of my stories is going to end soon and after that I will type a new story up.

Even though I miss those moments of always typing up stories for many readers such as you people to read. I hope that you will still be able to read it when I come back to publish and update many of my stories. Thank you very much for reading this and I hope that you readers will be able to review my later chapters/new stories!

Sincerely,

Shimoyuki (aka Leeny-chan/Mizu)


End file.
